yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Notizen
thumb|250px|Eine leere Notiz Notizen sind eine Spielmechanik im Yandere Simulator. Yandere-chan kann sie in Spinden von Mitschülern hinterlassen, damit diese zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einen bestimmten Ort kommen. Aktivierung Yandere-chan muss, um eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, zuerst den Spind des Schülers ausfindig machen. Hierfür hängt an der rechten Säule eine Liste. Man muss den Schüler dem man eine Notiz schreiben will auswählen und ein großer, rosa Pfeil zeigt, dann das Schließfach dieses Schülers an. Achtung: Um den Spind ausfindig zu machen, musst Yandere-chan, dass Profil des Schüler von Info-chan erhalten haben. Man kann allen Schülern eine Notiz schreiben mit Ausnahme der Schülervertretung, den Delinquenten und den Angestellten. Yandere-chan kann jeden Tag nur eine Notiz schreiben. NotizListe.png|Die Liste, mit der man Schließfächer ausfindig machen kann PfeilNotiz.png|Der Pfeil, der ein ausgewähltes Schließfach anzeigt Notiz schreiben Eine Notiz besteht aus drei auszufüllenden Teilen. Der erste Teil ist das Thema, welches darüber entscheidet ob der Schüler der Notiz folgt. Der zweite Teil ist der Ort, der Schüler wird, wenn er die Notiz befolgt, zu dem angegeben Ort gehen. Der dritte und letzte Teil ist die Zeit, der Schüler wird, wenn er die Notiz befolgt, ungefähr zu der angegebenen Zeit eintreffen. Themen Damit eine Notiz befolgt wird, muss ein Thema ausgewählt werden, welches den Schüler anspricht. Sollte Yandere-chan ein falsches Thema auswählen wird der NPC die Notiz zusammenknüllen und wegwerfen. Orte Die Auswahl des Ortes ist sehr entscheidend, da gewisse Aktionen nur an bestimmten Orten ausführbar sind. Zeit Die Zeit bestimmt, wann der NPC ankommt. Nach seiner Ankunft wird der NPC ca. 4 Minuten auf Yandere-chan warten und danach zu seiner Routine zurückkehren. Wenn Yandere-chan im fertigen Spiel eine Rivalin bittet, sich mit ihr zu treffen, während die Rivalin ein Event hat, wird sie mit den Worten reagieren: "Schade. Ich kann sie nicht treffen. Ich hab bereits Pläne." https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/mobilebasic?pli=1 Notiz empfangen Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, einen NPC die Notiz finden zu lassen. Die erste ist, dass man die Notiz in den Spind des Schülers packt, bevor er seine Schuhe am morgen wechselt. Die zweite ist, dass man, nachdem Yandere-chan die Notiz geschrieben hat, den Schüler anspricht und ihm sagt, dass man jemanden gesehen hat, der eine Notiz in sein Schließfach gepackt hat. Dies tut man mit der Q Taste. Zitate "Huh? What's this?" "Huh? Was ist das?" - Schüler, wenn sie eine Notiz in ihrem Spind finden - "Maybe I should meet them..." "Vielleicht sollte ich sie treffen..." - Schüler, wenn sie eine Notiz bekommen mit einem richtigen Thema - "Tch, lame." "Tch, langweilig." - Schüler, wenn sie eine Notiz bekommen mit einem falschen Thema - "Aghh. Was this just a prank?" "Aghh. War das nur ein Scherz?" - Schüler, wenn sie zu lange warten und zu ihrer Routine zurückkehren - "Hey, I saw somebody put a note in your locker..." "Hey, ich hab gesehen, dass jemand eine Notiz in den Spind gesteckt hat..." - Yandere-chan, wenn sie einen NPC zu seinem Spind schickt - Trivia * Notizen wurden im 15. Januar 2015 Build hinzugefügt. ** Seit dem 15. Februar 2019 Build kann man allen Schülern Notizen schreiben. Galerie ZerknüllteNotiz.png|Zerknüllte Notiz Kategorie:Spielmechanik